LHPR Capitulo 1
Archivo:Cara_de_Porygon2.png Bueno, señores y señoras, pokemons y pokémon hembras, bienvenidos a La Hora de las Poké-Risas. Nuestros actores son de lo mejor, locos recién salidos del manicomnio, pokémon legendarios brillantes, azelfs mutantes... Archivo:Azelf_by_marta.png (mirada asesina a Kizaru, el presentador) ''Ejem, ¿que has dicho? Archivo:Cara_de_Porygon2.pngEeehmm, no me imterrumpas ¬¬. Hay más, como actores de Camp Rock y normalitos, (como yo :D) Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png(mirada asesina a Kizaru) Creo que con lo de locos sacados del manicomnio te has referido a mi. Bueno, hoy por ser el primer capitulo, sera un especial de Halloween. Un especial de Halloween que os matara... de risa. Archivo:Cara_de_Porygon2.pngBueno, vamos con la primera sección. Lo que te pueden hacer si vas de Halloween y los caramelos los hechas en una bolsa de Pokémon... Primera sección Archivo:Cara_de_Jirachi.png(''llama a la puerta) '' ''Archivo:Janobii_NB.png¿Quien es? (con una bolsa de palomitas en la mano) ''Mamáaaaa, que son los de pokémon, que vienen a recoger el juego de Black & White que robe el otro día. Archivo:Madre_de_janobii_LHPR.png¿Que quieres hijo? Archivo:Cara_de_Jirachi_shiny.png¿ewe? ¿Robo un juego? Archivo:Madre_de_janobii_LHPR.pngAaaaah, el juego. Aqui tiene señorita. (''le mete el juego de Pokémon Black en la bolsa) ''Y ahora dejad a mi hijo y a mi ver Sharpedo, la Pelicula. (cierra la puerta) Archivo:Cara_de_Jirachi_shiny.pngPues vaya, ni un solo caramelo. Espera, pensandolo bien... ''(saca un 3DS y se pone a jugar al Black) Archivo:Cara_de_Bidoof.png''Bidoof anonímo que no tiene nada que ver: Para empezar, escritorcito de pacotilla, no me pongas un nombre tan largo, y otra cosa, ¿de donde ah sacado ese jirachi brillante la 3DS?eh? eh? Archivo:Giaru_NB.pngEl escritor: Asi que esas tenemos ¿eh? Uno, no me arriunes la novela, y dos, (''le convierte en shellos) Archivo:Cara_de_Shellos_este.png¡¡¡Aaaah!!! Soy una babosa, malditoooo. (el escritor le pisa) Sección 2 DING DONG Archivo:Asesino_de_la_mascara_de_hockey_LHPR.pngSoy el asesino de la mascara de hockey... Archivo:Cara_de_Futachimaru.pngClaro, claro. Y yo soy Bruce Willis. Archivo:Asesino_de_la_mascara_de_hockey_LHPR.png¿A si? ¿Me haces un autografo? Archivo:Cara_de_Futachimaru.pngQue, no so atontao. Archivo:Asesino_de_la_mascara_de_hockey_LHPR.pngAh, bien, por mentir lo vas a pagar caro. (saca cuchillo de carnicero) Archivo:Cuchillo_de_carnicero.jpg Archivo:Cara_de_Futachimaru.png''Claro, ahora sera un cuchllo de plastico y diras: Soy de Movistar, tenemos la tarifa nueva "Tarifa Halloween". Que no soy tonto. Archivo:Asesino_de_la_mascara_de_hockey_LHPR.pngVale, si crees que es de plastico, vas a verlo. (''le persigue por toda la casa y cuando estan en el balcón le clava el cuchillo) Archivo:Cara_de_Futachimaru.pngX_X ''Mis ultimas palabras son: "Te las veras con mis abogados" Sección 3/Invitado especial Archivo:Cara_de_Porygon2.pngEsa escena ha sido un poco dolorosa, bueno hoy tenemos aqui a la famosa ¡¡Muerte!! Archivo:Cara_de_Duskull.pngMuchas gracias por la presentación ^^. Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.pngSera una entrevista rapida: Ejem, sabemos que usted tiene mucho poder. Archivo:Cara_de_Duskull.pngPues si, la verdad. Levanto el dedito, apunto y ¡chas! el pokémon que he señalado se va con Arceus o con Darkrai ^^. Archivo:Cara_de_Porygon2.pngPues, ¿es ustes el otro lado de la vida? Archivo:Cara_de_Duskull.pngHombre, eso esta clarisimo. ¿Quieres que lo demuestre? (''levanta el dedo) Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Porygon2.png¡¡¡¡NOOOOO!!! Por Arceus, no lo haga. Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.pngEn realidad creo que lo podemos arreglar. Camára, trae al bidoof que el escritor le convirtio en shellos Archivo:Cara_de_Linoone.pngOK Mr. Lucario, bring that nasty Shellos (tira al shellos de una patada al plató) Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.pngY camára Jhon, sabemos que te gusta Nueva York, pero no hace falta que lo demuestres ¬¬ Archivo:Cara_de_Shellos_este.png¿Otra vez aqui? Creo que el escritor ya ha hecho demasiado... Archivo:Cara_de_Duskull.png¿DEMASIADO? (levanta el dedo y apunta a shellos) Las siguientes escenas fueron censuradas... 'Archivo:Cara_de_Porygon2.png'Señora de la limpieza, recoja el cadaver por favor... Ehmm, muchas gracias señor Muerte. Archivo:Cara_de_Duskull.pngDe nada hombre, ya sabes que si quieres matar a alguien (le guiña un ojo) Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.pngBueno amigos, nos vemos en el proximo programa. TODOS: HASTA LUEGO FIN DEL PRIMER PROGRAMA Comentarios Comenten.... * * * * *